


You’re my hero

by twittwice



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Angst, first fic, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:13:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25087474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twittwice/pseuds/twittwice
Summary: How do you live when someone gives up their life for you?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	You’re my hero

I know I want it  
입에 바른 소린 이제 그만할게  
'Cause I deserve it, deserve it  
혹시 잠깐 내가 미워지더라도 걱정 안 할게  
'Cause I know you, I know you  
내 눈을 자꾸 피해봐  
네 맘을 자꾸 숨겨봐  
나에게서 도망쳐봐 no no  
감았던 눈을 떴을 때  
문득 내가 떠오를 때

Music blasted through the speakers of the area sending the crowd into a state of craze. Cheers erupted from the stands as nine figures danced on stage, their voices echoed by the chants of their fans. Smiling for the cameras, the girls danced as hard as they could, trying to perform their best.

You are gonna be mine again  
You're gonna say more more more more more and more  
멈추지 못해 more more more and more  
그러니 한 번 더  
I wanna have more more more more more and more  
멈추기 싫어 more more more and more  
그러니 한 번 더

Jihyo couldn’t help but feel the thrill of performing on stage. 10 years of training felt worth it, but she can’t seem to shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen. 

All of a sudden , she hears a loud bang. Music stops playing. Stunned, Jihyo remained frozen on the spot. Her eyes glancing everywhere, trying to find the source of the sound. Then, she saw a man, pointing a gun towards her. She willed her body to move but it wouldn’t, completely paralysed with fear. Squeezing her eyes shut, she braced for the pain as the screams of the crowd and members filled my ears. At the very moment after, she felt herself being pushed away.  
//  
When Mina heard the loud bang, she immediately looked towards the source of the sound. Shockingly, it was one of Once who was shot. Standing beside her limp body, was a man clad in all black and in his hand was a gun. He had that Clarke Kent look about him, the dark hair and glasses - almost nerdy but strong. His eyes send daggers towards the direction of Jihyo. Mina knew she couldn’t just stand there and watch her one of the members get hurt. She immediately threw herself onto Jihyo, hoping that she made it just in time to shield her. Then the air was ripped apart as a bullet sailed toward the members faster than the speed of sound. Before any one of them could react to sound of a gun firing––so loud the world around them rang fiercely, causing Mina to grind her teeth as the force of hot metal kicked her right side back. She fell to the ground as pain erupted through her body. Her body felt like it was on fire. It felt as if someone whacked her with a metal baseball bat as hard as they could repeatedly. 

Warmth spread around her stomach, her ears still ringing, all she could see was red. Her eyes was threatening to roll to the back of her head. ‘I got to stay awake for now... i need to tell the members to go backstage..’ she thought to herself as she felt herself slowly slipping into darkness. Thankfully, Sana seemed to get out of her state of shock and immediately kneel beside Mina, trying her best to take in what just happened. Squeezing Mina’s hand, she shuddered at the feeling of the warmth of her hand slowly leaving.

Trying her best to articulate her words despite blood slowly building up at the back of her throat, Mina whispered the Sana, “ Get.. everyone..out ...of here. He wants to... kill Jihyo.. Leave me.. behind. I will be fine..”

Sana eyes widen, how could she be saying this when she’s dying? how can she still be so selfless? Sana looked at Mina with disapproving eyes, and was going to tell her that she wasn’t going to leave her. Mina choked out, " please.. Sana... keep the members safe..” Her breaths starting to get slower.

Sana took a good look at Mina and nodded. Mina gave her tired smile and slurred out a thank you. 

Sana stands up right away, grabbing on to Jihyo and Momo’s hand, and shouts over the ever growing chaos of screams and cries, “ Guys! we have to go now! he might kill us!” Sana quickly pick up her pace, with her members at her tail. Jihyo suddenly stopped at her tracks, pulling back Sana as she was still holding onto Jihyo. Jihyo’s hands were trembling, her eyes were red and tears are still flowing down her cheeks. Sana’s heart broke at that sight. Jihyo sobbed out, “ We can’t leave Mina... she’s injured, we need to help her Sana. Not run away like cowards!” 

“That guy is after you, Jihyo. You need to get to a safe place. He might injure other members too. Dragging along Mina might put her more in danger. We have to have faith in Mina. She’s strong.” Sana answers Jihyo in a shaky breath. She immediately quickens the pace again and tries to find a suitable hiding spot. 

“We can’t hide together, it would be more obvious. We have to split up” Tzuyu blurts out.  
Sana nods her head, “ Me and Jihyo will hide here”, she points at the Janitor room, “ Tzuyu, Nayeon and Jeongyeon are a group. Momo Chaeyeong and Dubu are a group. Let’s split up. stay safe” 

Everyone nods their head in agreement and scurries off quickly to find somewhere to hide. Sana and Jihyo enters the Janitor room, holding each other hands, praying as hard as they can that they would make it through alive.  
//  
As the warm blood oozed out of her new wound, all Mina could hear was the sound of screaming. It was getting harder for her to breath and her vision was blurred with her tears. She felt footsteps on the stage floor,  
she tried to open her eyes, but her vision was failing her. She could only make out a gun. Even in a pain induced haze, she wanted nothing more than protecting her members.  
‘The security guards must be injured, none of them are stopping him. I need to protect the members’ She knows that once this asshole is done with her, he’s going to make a move on the members, and she can’t let that happen. That is why she grabs him by the feet before he can even walk away, causing him to nearly tumble and fall.

“Shit,” he curses as he gets his balance back. He tries to kick her off, but she has an iron grip on his legs. “You lil bitch.” He bursts, realizing that the only way to make her let go is to knock her out, or even better, kill her. And the second option seems very tempting now with how much she is annoying him. Rage courses through him as he shot her again.

He chuckles as he felt the grip on his leg slowly dwindled, her hands limp. He walks through the halls of the backstage area. He smirks as he hears some sobs coming from the janitor room. His hands were about to twist the knob in the door when her ears catches on a slight whisper...

His eyes widened. He thought he has finished her. Anger coursed through his veins. How is Myoui Mina still standing? But from the looks of it, it looks like she in fact dying. It won’t take any longer to finish her. He raises his gun, finger in on the trigger. 

Her body was heavily leaning onto the wall and her legs were threatening to buckle. Blood spilling all over the floor, slowly forming a puddle under her. It was now or never, she needs to stop him. “How much did they pay you?” she asked

His face showed visible confusion. Mina explains, “ You’re an assassin, are you? how much where you hired for?” 

He grins impressively, “ wow i almost feel bad for killing you, you are quite a smart fella. i was offered 70,000 USD. are you planning on bribing me?” 

“yes, ill offer you....twice the amount..” Mina answered. 

he chuckles, “hmm that’s quite a good sum of money. well i will take part for your offer. How do you plan to give me the money when you are on your death door?”

“ open...the door..”He obeyed and there they were, Jihyo and Sana in the corner. 

“tell them ...your bank account number, i’ll make sure to transfer...”

“ you really are a smart girl. i feel bad that i had to kill you” he said while smiling, “ well XXXXXX is my number. Hoping to see 140,000 soon then.” With that, he disappears.

Mina sighed, her heart finally felt calm. Her body starting to slide off the wall. Her legs slowly to buckle. Jihyo ran up to her and caught her before she falls face first onto the concrete floor. Mina’s head was now resting against Jihyo’s chest and she felt very cold and numb. “Hang in there,” she heard Sana called out. Her eyes were closing though. The darkness was comforting. It was calling to her. There was no pain there. “Mina!” a voice shouted, shaking her from her almost slumber. The pain came rushing to her once again and she cried out. “Stay with me.” She felt soft fingers pressing at her side over the wound, causing her to whine in pain. 

Sana took a moment to take in what had happened to Mina. Her eyes widened in disbelief. She had a gunshot wound on her chest and another gunshot wound on her back. She ripped out her sleeve and pressed onto the back wound. Jihyo and Sana eyes met as Jihyo was unaware of the back wound on Mina. 

“ y’all.. have to transfer $140000 to that account. please he won’t stop until..” Mina chokes out

"Shh Mina don't speak". Sana whispered cradling her head. "Save your energy, We understand.”

“Am I going to die?" Mina whispered tears filling his fear filled eyes.

"No of course not". Jihyo lied, "will get you patched up. You're going to be fine Mina".  
Mina searched Jihyo’s face for a moment, before either accepting Jihyo’s reassurance or knowing her fate. 

'm so c-cold, Satang…"  
"Shh…" Sana whispered, her voice shaking as she lowered her head, her body trembling. "It's gonna be okay, Mina, We’re here."  
She smiled again, closing her eyes. It was a long, heart-stopping moment before they opened again. "I'm t-tired. Is it okay if I sleep?"  
The hand around Jihyo and Sanas’ hearts tightened. They knew that in some distant part of Mina’s mind, she was asking them for permission. She wanted their approval, to know that it was okay with them.  
She was asking my permission to die.  
Jihyo’s fingers stroked across her forehead, Sana hand squeezing hers. Sana opened her mouth, but the words just wouldn't come. Swallowing, she tried again, leaning down to rub my beak against Mina’s temple. "I love you…" she whispered. "I know I don't say it, but I love you."  
Mina’s smile was wide enough for Jihyo to feel against her cheek. "Love you t-too…"  
"It's okay, Mina." Jihyo forced out, the words leaving me feeling oddly light and empty. "I'll tell the others…" she swallowed, and then pressed her lips onto Mina’s forehead, shaking, terrified. Her tears fell on Mina’s face, trailing across her cold skin. "It's okay to let go."  
"I can sleep now?"  
Jihyo nodded, stroking Mina’s head with all the tenderness and love that she had. When Jihyo spoke, her voice was choked with tears, and could barely squeeze out the words. "Go to sleep, Mina. I'll watch over you. Thank you for saving me. You’re my hero”  
At that Mina chuckled faintly, her clouded, sightless eyes sliding closed. "No, Jihyo. It's my turn… to watch over… you all … Tell my family and Twice... I love.. them."  
And then she was gone.

Jihyo gathered Mina, clutching on to her. She was silent for only a moment, and then a gut-wrenching sob pulled its way from her body, pulling from deep within her chest and stomach. She buried my face against Mina’s cold throat and allowed her sorrow to flow, holding Mina’s bloody body to her chest while she sobbed as though her life depended on it.  
"You’re my hero, Mina. I hope you know that..”


End file.
